Distracciones
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: Nero paga las consecuencias por sus distracciones. Lady y Dante mi pareja favorita y leve mención de Vergil. No soy buena con los resúmenes y mis títulos apestan :D


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo una corta y tonta historia, escrita en el aburrimiento de un domingo por la tarde. Honestamente no sé cómo se me ocurrió subirla, pero en fin acá esta. Esto es el producto de mi terrible falta de inspiración y mi escaza habilidad para escribir algo mejor, así que no los culpo si no les gusta (Tengan en cuenta que soy totalmente nueva en esto de los fanfics) He estado escribiendo muchas historias (La más importante y complicada es sobre Eva y Sparda) pero aún no logro terminar ninguna. Desde ya, agradecida por tomarse el tiempo de leer y como siempre comentarios y críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas. ¡Gracias y hasta la próxima! **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ****no soy dueña de Devil May Cry ni de los personajes relacionados a él.**

**Advertencia:**** 1- no soy buena poniendo títulos (creo que es más que obvio)**

**2- soy consciente de que dejo ver a Nero como un tonto y a Lady muy suave, pero es que todavía me falta práctica de escritura sobre ellos.**

**Dedicado a mary-animeangel por su comentario en mi anterior fanfic. Espero que sea de tu agrado :)**

Distracciones

Era jueves a la noche y en Devil May Cry eso significa una sola cosa; noche de pizza y video juegos (no es que hubiera un día especial para la pizza ¿lo saben?)

Dante se había empujado hasta la garganta, una gran porción de pizza chorreante de mozzarella, machacando los botones del joystick de la PS3, mientras que Nero había obtenido un rojo fuego en los bordes de los ojos, a causa de no parpadear por un segundo, la fijación concentrada de su mirada en la pantalla; él no le daría la ventaja al tramposo y viejo cazador.

"¡JAJA! ¡Eres pésimo en esto, Viejo!" Exclamó Nero, mordiéndose el labio inferior en pura concentración.

"Esto no ha terminado, muchacho. Recuerda, quien ríe último ríe mejor" Dijo Dante tratando de no ahogarse entre los enormes bocados de pizza y sus palabras.

"Pues apúrate a reír, porque te estoy terminando" Nero le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, cuando el personaje de Dante había reducido más de la mitad de su barra de energía. "Creo que deberías volver a jugar algo de tu época… no sé… ¿Qué te parece Pac-Man o Tetris? ¡JAJAJA!"

Luego de hora y media de lucha, el marcador estaba 23-15 a favor de Nero, lo cual significaba que Dante debía pagarle 50$ como parte de una apuesta, que por supuesto era dinero que no tenía.

Entre el ruido ensordecedor de la TV a todo volumen, los gritos de "¡no se vale!", "¡Te patearé el culo!", "¡Cierra el pico!" y otras blasfemias no repetibles, Nero escuchó el sonido de pies descalzos bajando las escaleras.

"Hola chicos, voy a la nevera por algo de agua ¿Quieren algo?" Dijo la morocha mientras se paraba a un costado del sillón donde los medio demonios se encontraban.

Dante no perdió la concentración de su juego, por lo que tenía la expresión de un gatito observando una bola de lana; mientras que Nero parpadeó un par de veces para ver si su cerebro no se había dañado por tanto tiempo expuesto a la PS3 y a Dante, dándole alucinaciones.

Lady había estado en su habitación y se contoneó hasta la sala vestida con su ropa de dormir, que era también su ropa cómoda para estar en casa. Ella llevaba una remera de tirantes finos color negro con una inscripción a la altura de sus pechos que decía 'back off' en letras blancas, no llevaba sostén por debajo por lo cual su escote era más llamativo de lo normal y un pequeño pantalón corto de color rojo, probablemente más corto de lo que se podría llamar pantalón.

"Vaya nena, sí que despertaste servicial" Dijo Dante con sarcasmo, sin apartar los ojos del monitor.

"¿Vas a querer algo o no? No tengo todo el día esperando aquí" Lady frunció el ceño colocando sus manos en la cintura.

"Ey… cálmate mi fiera, una cerveza me vendría muy bien" Respondió no del todo consciente de que el personaje de Nero no se movía.

"Bien… ¿Y tú Nero?" Los ojos bicolores se centraron en el joven peliblanco.

Nero se dio cuenta que su mirada había estado vagando por la silueta de Lady todo el tiempo y se sonrojó mil tonos sobre rojo. Ya hacía tiempo que él se había unido al grupo de cazadores, Dante, Lady, Trish y el más reciente venido desde el mismo infierno Vergil, pero aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de compartir espacio con dos mujeres como las cazadoras. El hecho de que vistieran ropa un tanto provocativa y las ideas pervertidas que Dante le metía en la cabeza, no le facilitaba las cosas para entablar una conversación fluida. Cada vez que una de ellas le dirigía una mirada o sonrisa, él se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba como un tonto; lo cual era peor, porque ellas creían que era 'lindo' el hecho de que fuera tímido, entonces lo trataban como un "caballerito"; sumado que a ese nuevo apodo que las chicas habían adoptado para él, le seguían los gemelos burlándose constantemente, haciendo chiste tras chiste. Era algo de nunca acabar. Sí, la vida era difícil para Nero.

"Emmm… u-una gaseosa estaría bien" Se maldijo mentalmente por sonar como Agnus.

"Bien" Dijo Lady con una sonrisa, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

"¡Hey! Caballerito Coca-Cola, presta atención. Parece que el hijo de Sparda te está dando otra de sus famosos ¡Jackpot's!" Dante se burló del chico golpeando su brazo para que prestara atención nuevamente. Realmente él estaba muy metido en el juego.

Nero sacudió la cabeza de los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente… _¡Gracias Dante! ¡Por tu culpa me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido!_ Tratando de enfocarse en el juego nuevamente, pero lo único que lograba ver era al personaje de Dante pateando al suyo, no sin antes imaginarlos a ambos con una remera que decía "Back off" y un par de pechos grandes rebotando ante el movimiento. _¡Maldición!_

"Bien, aquí tienen chicos" Dijo Lady mansamente, lanzando la lata de gaseosa a Nero, esperando a que la atrapara. Mala elección.

"¡Ay!" Exclamó Nero cuando sintió la fría lata golpeando en su sien.

"Lo siento Nero, creía que la atraparías" La cazadora se disculpó aunque se mordía los labios para evitar una carcajada.

"Está bien" Contestó el más joven, sin siquiera querer mirarla. _¿Por qué tiene que vestir tan poca ropa?_

"Aquí Dante" Continuó Lady extendiendo la botella de cerveza a su novio, quien no había notado su presencia "¡Hey!" Le espetó, golpeando a Dante con la culata de la botella.

"¡Hey nena, ¿porque fue eso?!... wow" Dante volvió la mirada a Lady un tanto confundido con el golpe, aunque fue necesario para salir del trance del juego y ver a la dama como estaba vestida; de repente recordando de que Nero también estaba en la sala. "¡Wow!" Saltó de su asiento para parase frente a Lady y taparla con su chaqueta para evitar la mirada de Nero, aunque él aún sonrojado seguía mirando la TV. "¡¿Qué haces vestida así?! Mejor dicho, ¡¿Qué haces tan desvestida así?!" Continuó, dándole una mirada de muerte al pobre Nero que aún miraba la pantalla.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Siempre visto así para dormir!" Continuó frunciendo el ceño. "Además… vine hasta aquí para saber cuánto más vas a tardar. Me estoy durmiendo esperándote" De repente sonrió traviesamente mientras acariciaba sugestivamente con su dedo índice el musculoso pecho de Dante, de arriba a abajo.

Dante volvió a Lady luego de la última declaración y le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que mientras iba perdiendo el juego aquí, podría estar ganando uno muy interesante y más entretenido, arriba con su novia.

"Bueno… creo que no te has portado muy bien últimamente, 'Little Lady'" Sus manos vagaron hacia la cintura trayéndola cerca en un abrazo amoroso, prácticamente olvidando la presencia de Nero.

"¿No?...Bueno, entonces creo que merezco un castigo" Ella rodeo su cuello con las manos.

"¡Ejemm!" Advirtió Nero aclarando su garganta, mientras abría la lata de la gaseosa.

Los descuidados amantes, volvieron la mirada al joven cazador, Lady un poco ruborizada por su propia actitud y Dante una mirada que decía 'No me provoques, tu eres el que está de más'.

"Vamos" Le dijo Lady mientras lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo hacia las escaleras.

"Espérame arriba, nena, termino aquí y enseguida voy" Continuó Dante con su linda sonrisa.

"Okay, no te tardes" Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras "Buenas noches, Nero" Lady le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a las escaleras y subir hacia la habitación.

"Buenas noches Lady" Contestó gentilmente el joven cazador con una rápida mirada, antes de volverse a su bebida.

Cuando Lady dejó la sala, Dante observó el nerviosismo de Nero y sonrió levemente, el chico había dejado su bebida en la mesa de café frente al sillón y miraba perdidamente el monitor con el juego en pausa.

"Bueno…" Suspiró Dante acercándose mientras se estiraba y bostezaba un poco. "Creo que me has ganado, chico. Por lo que me respecta, me esperan en el campo de batalla" Añadió con un gesto de su cabeza señalando las escaleras. "Que descanses" Giró sobre sus talones distraídamente.

"Que descanses Dante" Continuó Nero, sin poder acotar ninguna broma o si quiera recordar la apuesta que había ganado.

"¡Ah! Y por cierto…" Continuó Dante, volviendo a Nero de manera calma. Tomó la lata de gaseosa olvidada en la mesa de café y se inclinó.

El acto seguido, tenía a Nero muy desprevenido ya que su cerebro trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de la novia de su ¿amigo? ¿Jefe? ¿Compañero? Lo que sea, no lo vio venir.

"Si vuelves a mirar a mi chica…" Comenzó, vertiendo un poco de gaseosa en la cabellera plateada del joven.

"¡Ey!" Dijo Nero, quien alcanzó a correrse un poco, aunque bastante gaseosa había sido desparramada en su cabello, la chaqueta, el pantalón y algo en el sillón y el suelo.

"Encontraré la forma de quitar Yamato de tu brazo y te lo meteré por el culo… ¿Está claro?" Sonrió Dante divertido de solo imaginarlo.

Nero solo le dio una mirada gélida, pero no dijo nada. _Como si él no le hubiera mirado el culo a Kyrie… aun así estamos a mano…_Cuando Nero lo pilló comiéndose a Kyrie con la mirada lobuna, no dudó en un segundo en desenfunda a blue rose y dispararle en la cabeza; así que la gaseosa no sonaba tan malo después de todo.

Dante sonrió casi leyendo el pensamiento de Nero y sin más palabras se dirigió al juego de guerra que lo esperaba entre sus sabanas. Nero se quedó sentado por un momento.

"Genial… esto es simplemente genial" Gruñó por lo bajo, sacudiendo el pelo con sus manos, el líquido dulce volviéndose más pegajoso con cada segundo.

Se distrae de sus pensamientos como la puerta principal se abre dando paso al gemelo mayor. Vergil se detuvo un instante con una ceja plata elevada levemente cuando vio a Nero, su mirada particularmente indiferente.

"Seguro que te preguntarás que sucedió" Dijo Nero sacudiendo su chaqueta.

Vergil no le dio cabida y continuó su camino hacia el baño de la planta baja. "No sé. No me interesa. Aunque creo saber que fue" Contestó con indiferencia.

Nero simplemente observó la espalda de Vergil alejándose y le enseño el dedo en señal de frustración. Como odiaba el arrogante tono indiferente de Vergil.

El gemelo mayor, le dedicó una leve mirada por encima del hombro antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

"Agradece tu suerte 'caballerito'. Cuando Yamato vuelva a su verdadero dueño, te enseñaré a no mirar ni TOCAR lo que no te pertenece" Su voz amenazante simplemente jugando con el pobre chico. Entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Nero se quedó pensando por un momento, cuál era el problema de los gemelos con Yamato. Probablemente cuando eran pequeños, Vergil sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con su hermano cada vez que lo molestaba. No queriendo saber la historia oculta detrás de su nueva arma y esperando que nunca encontraran la forma de quitarla de su brazo, simplemente se puso de pie, con un leve suspiro y camino por la escalera para darse una ducha en el baño de la planta alta. Sí, era el precio que debía pagar por las distracciones.

**Ahí lo tienen… ¿Y, que les pareció? No me golpeen fuerte, jaja :D Bye!**


End file.
